The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an administration system for identifying each cashier or clerk.
In case where many cashiers operate one electronic cash register, it is required that administration be effected cashier by cashier, namely, the registration check be conducted for every cashier.
To achieve the above objects, in the conventional electronic cash register, a plurality of pin tumbler cylinders are secured to the electronic cash register to which clerk keys held by cashiers are inserted for identifying the cashier operating the electronic cash register. Because of the provision of the plural pin tumbler cylinders, the conventional electronic cash register occupies a large space and is expensive.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register of a simple construction, which ensures accurate administration for identifying cashiers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cashier identifying administration system in an electronic cash register, which requires only one lockable key switch.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, one lockable key switch is provided to which operator clerk keys held by cashiers and a master clerk key held by the administrator are inserted. The lockable key switch develops a code signal representative of the inserted clerk key for identifying a cashier operating the electronic cash register. Nonlockable switches are provided on a keyboard panel for introducing the code signal when the master clerk key is inserted into the lockable key switch.
Numeral keys are adopted to introduce a secret number assigned to the respective cashier for controlling the operation of the electronic cash register.